Fundraiser, A real world AU
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: Be careful where you are run, holes are everywhere, and you never know who is going to stop and help you.


**A/N Hello all! I am back with another one-shot featuring a real life/no faunus high school AU. So without any further adieu. Here it is. Enjoy!**

***Notes: 1. Jaune and Sun are best friends because why not.  
><strong> **2. Pyrrha and Yang are best friends because see above.**

**3. Beacon is a private school that is based on transcripts and tests and does not have a monthly/yearly fee.**

**4. The school only provides the necessary budgets for sports teams, anything else has to be fundraised.**

**Side Note 1. School Year is already started for the characters which lead us into the first scene.**

Jaune so far was having a peaceful day. It was Friday. School just got out. He felt he aced the test he took in his last period. And now, he was off to the mall to hang out with his friend before they retired to his house for their weekly game marathon. Jaune smiled at that thought, his week had been hectic due to practices, games, homework, and studying on top of watching his sisters when he got home; and now, he was finally going to get some time to relax.

Jaune was bumped out of his thoughts when a redhaired girl gently nudged him as she ran around him, seemingly in a rush. Fate was however not on her side as her foot landed in a sizable hole in the sidewalk, sending her crashing to the ground with a strangled cry of surprise and pain.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked as he quickly approached the downed female and kneeled next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't wat...ow." Began the redhead as she went to put weight on her ankle but was stopped as pain shot through her leg.

"Here, hold still." Jaune said as he gently placed his hands on her ankle sending a small bit of pain through her leg. "It just looks to be a minor sprain, but I would keep off of it for the next couple of days to be sure."

"Oh I'm.." Jaune began to introduce himself but was cut off.

"Jaune Arc." The redhead said with a smile. "You play on the soccer team for Beacon."

"Correct you are." Jaune said as he looked up to a familiar face with a smile. "How do you know me?"

"My best friend's boyfriend plays on the team and she drags me to the games because she knows nothing of the sport and wants someone to talk to." The redhead responded with a similar smile. "His name is Sun by the way."

"Oh you're friends with Yang then?" Jaune said with a snap of his fingers to which he received a curious look. "Sun's my best friend if you were wondering. I was actually on my way to meet up with him."

"Ah, that makes sense." The redhead began while nodding. "My name is…"

"Pyrrha Nikos." Jaune cut her off this time with another smile. "You play on the volleyball team with Yang. Sun drags me to the games because he thinks its weird if he goes and sits by himself at a volleyball game."

"Well isn't that something." Pyrrha said with a shake of her head. "We both know each other but have never spoken a word till now."

"Yeah, that's weird." Jaune replied in a simple laugh before turning serious. "Pardon me for intruding, but it seemed you were in a rush. Was there somewhere you needed to be?"

"Yeah." Pyrrha said with a sigh. "I was on my way to the mall for a volleyball fundraiser we are doing for new uniforms.

"Ahh, I see. Welp, you won't be able to get there like this, so I guess it falls to me to help you get there." Jaune exclaimed with a brilliant smile.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to be a burden you." Pyrrha said with a wave of her hand.

"It's no burden at all. That's where Sun and I meet up anyway so we are going the same direction anyway. Now here get on, time's a wastin." Jaune said while turning around and getting on his knees.

"Well, if you insist." Pyrrha said while slowly standing up on one foot using Jaune's hunched over body as a support and swung her injured up and over his shoulder before doing the same to the other leg.

"Hmph." Jaune grunted as he grabbed Pyrrha's thighs to support her and stood up. "Okay here we go! Hold on!" Jaune said as he started to jog, startling Pyrrha who grabbed onto his hair to steady herself.

Within no time the duo made it to the mall and saw the booth that the volleyball team had set up. One of the girls-a big breasted blond- at the booth recognized who was heading her way and ran out out meet them.

"Heya there Pyr...and Jaune?" Yang said as Jaune came to a stop in front of her. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hey Yang, Pyrrha rolled her ankle on her way over here so I stopped to help her out and well here we are." Jaune replied casually while waving his hand around for emphasis.

"Ahh, I see. Makes sense." Yang responded with a nod.

"Yeah, so how's the fundraiser going?" Jaune asked while moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Pretty good, I'm almost…" Yang answered but was cut off.

"Ahem,...you can let me down now Jaune. Thank you." Pyrrha said, bringing attention to their current position.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Jaune replied while turning red. As Pyrrha got off Jaune's shoulders she tried to put a little weight on her bad ankle, only to softly cry out in pain and raise it back up. Before she could straighten back up, the arm on the side of her bad ankle was around Jaune's shoulders and his arm around her back keeping her stable.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked, his eyes showing nothing but concern for the girl he was hanging onto.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's alright though I don't need you to carry me around."

"I told you to stay off it for the next couple days, so like it or not i'm going to help you."

"Man." Yang said as she started to chuckle. "Just meeting for the first time and already bickering like an old married couple.

"We are not!" Pyrrha yelled back at her blond friend, blushing profusely.

"Right, anyway lets get you a seat over at the booth." Yang said while still chuckling and leading the way. Once at the booth Yang pulled out a chair and Jaune helped lower Pyrrha into it.

"Man, everything is so organized over here." Jaune said as he looked around the booth. Everything had a place and everyone had their job to do.

"Yeah, the Ice Queen runs a tight shift over here." Yang said which caused Jaune to lose the color in his face.

"You mean Weiss right?" Jaune asked while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Does she ever talk about the water bottle incident?"

"Yeah it comes up every so often."

"...that was me."

"ARC!"

"Oh hey there Weiss, how's it hanging?" Jaune said while moving behind Pyrrha.

"What are you doing over here!" Weiss growled while advancing on the group.

"I rolled my ankle on my way over here so Jaune stopped and helped." Pyrrha said trying to bring the small girl's icey temper under control.

"That's not good. You were one of the walkers and not having you will put us behind. Hmmm, what to do." Weiss questioned while scribbling away on a clipboard.

"What if I help?" Jaune asked while moving out from his hiding spot.

"Oh, no that's fine Jaune. You've already helped so much we can't ask you for more." Pyrrha responded with a smile.

"Nonsense." Weiss said while handing him a pen and a couple sheets of paper. "I accept your offer. Your goal is one hundred dollars and we are done at seven so that gives you a little over three hours."

"Okay, well see you soon." Jaune said with a smile before walking out towards the entrance to the mall.

"Wow Pyr. Talk to him for ten minutes and you already have him doing stuff for you. You _have_ to teach me your secrets." Yang said while clapping her friend on the shoulder.

"It's not like that. He's just being a good friend is all." Pyrrha responded with a chuckle and slapping her friend on the arm.

"Pyrrha, if that is him being a good friend I don't want to know what him in a relationship is like." Yang said with a smile while seeing Jaune walk up to a family.

_With Jaune_

'_Okay so 100$ is my goal. Now I just need a target...I mean customer. Lets see, too old, not old enough, ooh how about him, he'll work.''_

"Excuse me sir!" Jaune said as he approached the man who appeared to be in his mid twenties with two children supposedly his, and his wife trailing him.

"You go on ahead i'll catch up." Said the man to his wife who nodded and led the children into the mall. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to purchase some items from our fundraiser. All profits goes towards the Volleyball team at Beacon High." Jaune said putting on his best smile and handing the small booklet containing the fundraisers wares to the man.

"Volleyball team eh?" The man said with a chuckle. "Okay, which one of them are you trying to impress?"

"Oh, found me out eh?" Jaune said with a chuckle. "You see the one with the red hair sitting down in the booth. Thats her."

"She's quite a looker. How much you need to raise for her?" The man asked while reaching for his wallet.

"Only $100 sir. I think it's for new uniforms or something of that nature."

"Only 100 eh?" The man said while looking over his shoulder. "Here, take it as a donation. I know how hard it is to impress the girl you like. Just remember to pay it forward once you get there." The man said while handing a few bills to Jaune and walking into the mall to find his family.

'_That was easier than I thought'_. Jaune thought but shrugged it off and walked back towards the booth.

"Hey, I'm done." Jaune said as he approached the booth.

"Wait what?" Weiss asked. "You've only been gone a couple minutes."

"Yeah, the first guy I talked to gave me the money required and said it was a donation because his wife used to play for the team and that it was their way of giving back to the team." Jaune said handing her the money. There was no reason to tell her why the man actually gave him the money.

"That was nice of him." Pyrrha said while standing, resting her injured ankle.

"Yeah it was." Jaune replied with a smile. "So Weiss, is Pyrrha free to go then?"

"I guess." Weiss said with a shrug. "She raised the required amount so I don't see why not."

"No, no it's fine i'll stay. I can still help the other girls." Pyrrha said while hopping her way over with the assistance of Yang.

"You should probably get home and rest and ice that ankle so it can get better." Jaune replied with a frown.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to stay off of it." Pyrrha countered.

"No, Jaune's right Pyrrha we need you to be at your best for next week. We have a couple of tough games and will need everyone to be at their best." Weiss said while scribbling on her clipboard. "Will you take her home Jaune? Everyone else still needs to fill their quotas, including you Yang."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Jaune said while facing his back to Pyrrha and getting on his knees. Pyrrha looked back at Yang who just gave her a shrug. So, much like before, Pyrrha hoisted herself up on Jaune's shoulders and was lifted into the air with seemingly no effort.

"Oh yeah Yang. Can you tell Sun that i'll just meet him at his house tomorrow? He should be here soon." Jaune asked as he stood and found his balance.

"Can do." Yang said while giving him a mock salute.

"Thank you Jaune, for everything." Pyrrha said as they distanced themselves from the mall.

"Your welcome Pyrrha. Now, which way to your house.?" Jaune said with a smile.

**A/N Well that was a thing. And it took me forever to write. Depending on the reception of this, it might get a few more chapters. Or not. It all depends on what you think of it. So leave me a review, send me a PM, favorite and follow. Do something to let me know if you enjoyed it.**

**Also, there is a poll up on my profile. It is for another one-shot that I thought of but need some input. PM's are also fine if you have a different idea than what the options are.**

**Lastchaos**


End file.
